1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a camera system, and in particular, to a camera system capable of correcting captured image data.
2. Related Art
JP-2000-184247A discloses a system including a digital camera of lens interchangeable type and an image processing unit. A camera body of the digital camera of lens interchangeable type obtains an ID (lens ID) of an interchangeable lens mounted on the camera body. The digital camera of lens interchangeable type, when capturing image data, stores the captured image data and the lens ID in a storage medium.
The image processing unit can correct distortion and shading of the image data stored in the storage medium. For this purpose, the image processing unit has correction data for correction of distortion and shading for each of interchangeable lenses.
The image data captured by the digital camera of lens interchangeable type is stored in the storage medium together with the lens ID of the interchangeable lens mounted thereto. Therefore, the image processing unit referring to the lens ID stored in the storage medium can determine what kind of lens was mounted on the camera body at the time of generation of the image data stored in the storage medium. As a result, the image processing unit can appropriately correct the image data stored in the storage medium taking the lens characteristic into consideration.
As described above, in the system including the digital camera of lens interchangeable type and the image processing unit, the captured image data can be appropriately corrected simply by storing, in the storage medium, minimum information including the captured image data and the lens ID of the mounted lens, at the time of capturing the image data with the digital camera of lens interchangeable type.
In JP-2000-184247A as described above, however, the image data is corrected not by a digital camera of lens interchangeable type but by an image processing unit. Therefore, there are not disclosed techniques for improving operating conveniences to correct the image data in the digital camera during the process executed by the digital camera, such as a technique of increasing the speed of correcting the image data, a technique to cope with the situation in which a lens exceeding the correction limit is mounted, and a technique for displaying the corrected image data on a LCD monitor.